


Love Me Like You Do

by sweaterpawstyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Again sort of, Anal Fingering, Angst, BDSM, Barebacking, Blindfolds, Bottom Harry, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dom Louis, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Harry in Panties, Harry in a pink collar, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Prostate Massage, Riding, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Smut, Sub Harry, Top Louis, Vibrators, sort of, that isn't a tag but it should be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:06:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweaterpawstyles/pseuds/sweaterpawstyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Of all of the things Louis had imagined, never did he expect to become a chief editor for a magazine and to date the world-famous model Harry Styles. But he <em>certainly</em> never imagined one day that he would be anxiously awaiting a phone call from the top floor of an office building to tell <em>the</em> Harry Styles to get himself dolled up and ready to wait for his Daddy to come home before he got fucked into the mattress.</em><br/> </p><p>Or</p><p> </p><p>Harry is a famous model and Louis is a quiet writer who may or may not be his Dom</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me Like You Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theglitterbee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theglitterbee/gifts).



> well this was certainly fun to write and i really loved the prompt so hopefully i filled it well(:
> 
> also, please note that everything in this is very consented between both louis and harry and i hope i made that clear enough.
> 
> thank you to Khadija for being my beta. i really appreciate it x
> 
> enjoy. xx

"You're so good for me, princess. Fuck, you take me so well. Your mouth is always so obscene— _Jesus Christ."_

Louis fucked harder into Harry's mouth, careful not to choke him under his current restraints. He tangled his fingers in Harry's hair and played with his loose curls lightly. The rough gagging that escaped from Harry's lips was harsh but so damn _beautiful._

"Shhh, that's it—" Louis encouraged, thrusting back in and out of Harry's open, eager mouth. Harry let out a whine around his cock, looking so pleased each time his mouth was stuffed full with cock and looking incredibly disappointed when Louis would pull out only to thrust again.  
Louis glanced up at Harry's restrained hands on top of the headboard. The light blue rope was secure around both Harry's wrists, keeping him in place. He knew Harry would have partial rope burn after this, and even though Harry always loved it, Louis certainly didn't want to hurt him.

"I'm close," Louis told him right as his thrusts became quicker and quicker down Harry's throat. His boy looked up at him with wide, glassy green eyes. His swollen lips were wrapped around Louis' cock, eagerly waiting for Louis' come to slip down his throat.

"Fuck," Louis pulled Harry's hair hard as he came, staring at Harry's fucked out gaze as he came down Harry's throat with a cry. Harry moaned and eagerly accepted Louis' come, swallowing it down happily.

Louis immediately pulled back and hopped off from where he was straddling Harry to fuck his throat. He sat up on his knees and quickly began to untie the rope around Harry's wrists. The moment he pulled the rope away, Harry's arms fell back to his side with a little grunt.

Louis shifted down and began repeating the process to untie the rope that restrained Harry's ankles. Once he was done, he threw the rope to the floor and crawled back up to Harry's side to remove the nipple clamps.

He gritted his teeth as he removed the one on his left nipple, seeing Harry twitch underneath him. He removed the second and Harry let out a small whimper. Louis immediately threw the clamps to the floor and went back to Harry's side.

Harry was flushed and panting as if he had just been running for miles and miles. Louis stayed beside Harry but leaned over him, following up on the routine that they had been doing for months now.

"You're so good for me," Louis told him, trying to get Harry down from his high. Looking down at him, Louis get see just how fucked out Harry really was. He sighed and moved to kiss his neck.

"You're so good baby, so good," Louis continued to praise him, licking and sucking at his neck. He used one arm to throw across Harry's stomach, resting it on the curve of his hips. He continued kissing Harry's neck.

"My beautiful baby," Louis whispered in Harry's ear. "You did so well for me, didn't you, doll?" Louis leaned up and smiled down at Harry.

"Come back to me, lovely," Louis chided. "I'm here, you're safe. I promise that you're okay."

Harry let out a whimper and turned his head slightly to face Louis. He stared up at Louis with his blown-up eyes, seemingly drinking in every word that escaped Louis' lips.

"Baby?" Louis leaned down to kiss his cheek. "Come back to me, my lovely."

"Lou?" Louis had just leaned down to kiss Harry's cheek again when Harry's rough, scratchy voice came out. He leaned up to stare at Harry.

"Would you like some water?" Louis asked him, rubbing the soft skin of his hip. Harry nodded weakly and Louis reached over to the nightstand to hand him a glass of water.

Harry sat up tiredly, resting his back against the headboard. He accepted the glass quietly and let out a content sigh as he drank. Louis sat next to him quietly.

Once Harry had drunk all of the water, he handed the cup back to Louis before snuggling back under the covers. Louis hopped up to put his boxers back on and turn off the light before he followed Harry's movements and curled up behind him.

"Was it too much?" Louis asked a little sheepishly, fitting himself to be Harry's big spoon. He rubbed his scruff along Harry's hair as he waited for an answer.

"No," Harry answered rather quickly, shifting to get closer into Louis' arms. "No, not at all. 'M just really tired actually," he explained.

Louis rubbed Harry's stomach soothingly. "We'll shower early in the morning before you leave," he promised.

"That'd be good," Harry commented idly, his voice dropping an octave with the heaviness of lack of sleep. "I'm rather sticky in several places."

Louis chuckled and kissed his hair. "We can use one of your bath bombs in the morning?" Harry hummed tiredly in agreement.

"Goodnight, my beautiful angel," Louis whispered into Harry's hair. Harry mumbled something incoherent before Louis drifted off to sleep.

 

-

 

The next morning Louis awoke with a pillow in his arms instead of his boy. He blinked rapidly at the light before rolling over in the empty sheets with a low groan. He finally forced himself to sit up in bed.

He glanced over at the clock and saw that it was nine-thirty, just twenty minutes before Harry's company would be picking him up for the airport before he jets off to Paris for a photoshoot for a brand Louis had never even _heard of._

Dating a model certainly wasn't the easiest thing Louis had ever done. They both lived _completely_ different lives. Louis was an editor at a magazine company and a part time piano teacher. He had always been the quiet type, never one for being in the spotlight for anything. Harry, on the other hand, was literally born for it.

They had met in a small coffee shop in the middle of London one morning. Louis saw Harry from afar and to this day, he swore he fell in love _immediately_ with the eighteen year old boy. They talked for a while and the rest was history.

Three years later, they're officially engaged and Harry wears his pretty ring proudly. He wears it every chance he gets, always being very reluctant to take it off for photoshoots. Louis is proud of Harry's rising modeling career and is always proud when Harry shows off his ring to the paps.

Today, Harry had a photoshoot for the name of a cologne company that Louis couldn't even _pronounce._ They were due to pick him up shortly and whisk him off to Paris for an entire week. As much as Louis wanted to go with him, he knew he needed to stay for work.

Louis couldn't travel a lot with Harry and his busy schedule due to his job. But they had their routines of texting and using Skype more often than not, often times resulting in Harry riding a dildo in front of a webcam. 

It was difficult to let Harry go, no matter how many times they had done it over the last few years. Sometimes he was on a simple day trip, while for others, he would be gone for two weeks. It was difficult but their relationship never faltered.

Louis rolled out of bed. He stood up and his eyes immediately fell to the purple rope and nipple clamps on the floor. He smiled to himself. If anything, his and Harry's relationship had gotten _better._

Just a few short months ago, him and Harry sat down on a cold December day and discussed their relationship openly. Marriage was discussed and so were babies, much to Harry's excitement. Harry wanted kids _desperately,_ but forced himself to wait until he was ready for a break from his modeling career.

The main point of their discussion drifted off to their activities in the bedroom, or, _lack of._

They had sex in nearly every room to the point that the bedroom wasn't visited very often. Most days, usually when Harry returned from a modeling gig, he'd be so desperate to get fucked that they often did it in the most convenient place.

One time when Harry returned home after a week long trip to New York, he burst through the door with flushed cheeks and a wild stare, and Louis was suddenly pushed back against the couch and within moments, Harry was sitting on his cock.

Another time, Louis came home from a late night at work to find Harry in the kitchen baking a cake in nothing but a pink apron and white lace panties. That particular night featured an aftermath where, every time Louis looked at a cake, he thought of Harry's fluffy arse smothering him into the floor and icing smearing all over the both of them. 

Their sex life had certainly always been exciting. Before Harry, Louis had always been one for what Harry always called vanilla sex. But his younger, active boyfriend changed that immediately. That December night, things changed.

To this day, Louis doesn't exactly know what went down. Something happened and Harry wound up telling Louis just how much he loves being submissive in bed. He ended up saying how much he loved to be tied up and how much he wanted someone to _own him._

That night, they talked their relationship through and both agreed they were very interested in taking part in BDSM practices. After that, Louis was Harry's Dominant and Harry was Louis' Submissive.

They did plenty of research that night. They set rules to make sure Harry was always safe, including calling his colors for green, yellow, and red, which Louis asked him for _constantly._ The last thing that Louis wanted to do was to hurt Harry.

Starting out with light bondage of Harry's wrists, they worked themselves up to Harry being tied to their bed for _hours_ with a cock ring on until he was begging for Louis, or, in Harry's case, _Daddy,_ to let him come.

Thinking of these things made Louis let his subtle smile turn into a grin. He picked up the rope and nipple clamps before setting them back in their toy box. Even while Harry was away, he was completely under Louis' control. Many times when Harry was gone, Louis wouldn't let his baby come until he returned home. Louis always wanted _complete_ control of things.

He flicked his morning fringe out of his eyes before making his way downstairs until he suddenly saw the bathroom light on at the end of the hall. He followed the light until he reached the partially open door.

"Baby?" Louis' gruff, sleepy voice called, pushing open the door. He blinked at the brightness of the light before catching sight of a very dolled-up Harry.

"Oh," Harry looked startled from his position on the long bathroom counter. He had a tube of red lipstick in one hand and various makeup products spread across the length of the counter. Louis blinked rapidly at the sight.

"What's this, babe?" Louis walked into the bathroom fully. He took a glance at the mirror to see his tired, and _very_ unshaven form trudging towards his baby in pretty makeup.

"Just getting ready," Harry said a little shyly, giving a small shrug. He shifted his legs so they draped off the counter, facing Louis instead of the mirror.

Louis hummed. It was certainly no surprise that Harry wore makeup, especially considering his modeling career, so seeing Harry like this wasn't a huge shock for him. With or without makeup, Harry always looked beautiful.

When they first started dating, Harry rarely wore any makeup outside of his photoshoots. But Louis soon realized he had a thing for Harry in red lipstick, and Harry quickly fell in love with wearing the lipstick and soon a full face of makeup. His routine included light mascara, top eyeliner, and lipstick. It was simple, but highlighted his pretty face in a sense that Louis couldn't _resist_ him.

Louis walked, and partially stumbled, to the place where Harry sat on the counter. He felt his boy's piercing green eyes following his movements until Louis stood directly between Harry's thighs, as they were just barely covered in a pair of black short shorts. Louis smiled as he noticed Harry's loose white button up. _He was wearing Louis' shirt._

"Oops," Louis smiled fondly into those eyes he fell in love with three years ago. Harry's face lit up as he stared back at Louis.

"Hi," he breathed. Without breaking eye contact, Harry tugged Louis closer by digging the heels of his feet into Louis' lower back. Louis came closer until his front was pressed right up against the counter and Harry had wrapped his thighs around his waist.

"Why are you wearing makeup, babydoll?" Louis asked him, his hands instinctively going to the delicate curve of Harry's hips.

Harry suddenly looked shy again, bending his head down a little. "I wanted to look pretty," he explained. "I like to feel pretty whenever I go out."

"You always look pretty," Louis said automatically. He leaned forward to kiss Harry's cheek. "You're getting on a plane, aren't you?" He pulled back. "No need to impress anyone."

Harry shrugged. "I still want to look good," he said. "They'll be here to pick me up in about twenty minutes and I want to look good."

Louis wouldn't fight him on it. Harry was definitely more into having a reasonable first impression than Louis was. With both of their stable careers, the two of them had money, no doubt. Louis, on the other hand, was simple and usually wore clothes and shoes from Vans, not spending much there. Louis would rather spend money on Harry, who Louis was sure he had bought him enough Saint Laurent to open his own store.

Louis reached down to grab the lipstick in Harry's hand. "May I?" He asked. Harry nodded.

He plucked the tube from Harry's hand and popped the cap off. The lipstick was a deep, blood red that he really believed only Harry could pull off. He held the lipstick up to Harry, letting the boy part his lips.

Louis began to apply the red onto Harry's lips, making sure to rub it in well on the bottom before doing the same to the top. When he finished, Harry closed his lips together and rubbed them together before breaking them apart with a pop sound. He grinned at Louis.

"Good?" He asked. Louis used his finger to get the smudges off the corner of his mouth.

"Good," Louis answered once he finished. He couldn't resist the absolutely _sinful_ look of Harry's lips, and before he could even consider stopping himself, he leaned forward to peck his boy's lips.

The intended peck on the lips suddenly turned into Harry's lips fully on his and within moments, Harry was hoisted into his arms and his hand were tight around Louis' neck for support. Louis pulled him away from the counter, gripping his bum to hold him up.

Harry's back collided with the nearest wall, causing him to cry out at the impact. Louis held him up and kept their lips intact, their hot pants and eager gasps swallowed by each other's desperate kiss.

It took every amount of self-control in Louis to break free from the kiss and set Harry down. Harry whined, immediately going to attack Louis' neck and pressing his body against him tightly.

"Shhh," Louis gripped his hips tightly and gently pulled Harry away from him. Harry's eyes met his with a hurt look; his eyes were already glassy and spaced out, not to mention the pink blush of his cheeks. But Louis' favoritepart was his smeared lipstick, part of which Louis knew ended up on his own lips.

"Daddy," Harry's high whine was almost a beg. He pleaded Louis with his eyes alone, making Louis grow rapidly hard in his boxers. His goal was to get Harry flushed and missing him, enough that Louis could tease his baby during his trip by not letting him come.

"Be good," Louis reminded him, taking a step back from Harry. "You need to finish getting ready, my darling." It absolutely killed Louis to have to walk away slowly from a _completely_ wrecked Harry.

"Please, Daddy," Harry nearly sobbed. "Just before I leave-"

"No," Louis' voice was firm with dominance. That's what he was now: Harry's Dominant. _He_ had the power to tell Harry when and when he couldn't come. And as much as Louis wanted him to, there wasn't enough time.

"Finish getting ready, love," Louis instructed him. "I'll meet you downstairs." He took one last glance at his flushed boy before turning around and heading out of the bathroom.

When he went downstairs, he sprawled out on their couch. It was _incredibly_ tempting just to march back up the stairs and fuck an already wrecked Harry against the wall, but he tried to restrain himself.

Harry was making his way downstairs with his small suitcase and carryon just a few minutes later. When he reached Louis, it looked as though the incident in the bathroom had never even happened.

Harry had his hair down and wavy, framing his dolled up face, which Louis noticed included more lipstick on him. He had a sheer black Saint Laurent shirt and his favoriteblack jeans. Louis swore that Harry took his breath away every time he looked at him. Louis was so incredibly _whipped._

Harry set his bags down and headed towards Louis. His pretty smile suddenly faded into a small look of worry as he sat down on the couch next to him.

"I'll miss you," Harry confessed. "I always do."

Louis smiled up at him. "I'll miss you too," he squeezed Harry's thigh, trying to ignore the sinking dread in his heart. "But you know that—"

Harry's phone suddenly cut him off and Harry looked at him guiltily. He dug it out from inside his pocket and glanced at the screen.

"My ride is here," Harry explained.

"Oh," Louis followed him as he made his way towards his bags. "Okay, um, well, will you call me? Tonight?"

"Yes," Harry reassured, placing the carryon bag onto his shoulder and taking his suitcase into his hand.

"Good," Louis swallowed. "Well, I love you. Let me know when you are about to board and when you land."

Harry giggled, to be expected. No matter how many times Harry had left for trips, Louis always made him call or text him when he was about to board and land. In his defense, Louis just wanted his baby to be safe.

"Bye, Lou," Harry pecked his lips. "See you next week."

"Have a safe trip, darling," Louis followed him up to the door before opening it up for him. "Be careful."

Harry smiled. "I will," he waved one last time before walking out the door.

 

-

 

Louis hated when Harry was gone. It was a frequent thing, yet he swore he would never adjust to it. On his own, the flat was quiet and eerie to the point that every little sound bothered the hell out of Louis. Harry wasn't even all that loud either, it was just that everything seemed so _off._

Louis followed his usual _half-my-heart-is-with-my-boy-but-I-have-to-pretend-I'm-okay-because-he-isn't-here_ routine. He woke up early every morning, drank some tea, headed to the office to work, then came home, had take out for dinner, and relaxed the rest of the evening.

Harry contacted him whenever he could, in which Louis, like the good Dom that he was, would always ask if Harry was being a good boy for his Daddy. Harry was on a strict rule of not touching himself while he was on weeks-long modeling gigs, which he obeyed well. When he didn't, Louis always knew.

They skyped some, but seeing Harry's blurry face due to poor connection wasn't near the same as holding his baby in his arms. Louis always held a pillow at night when Harry was away because of how badly he missed his little spoon.

It was now less than a day until Harry's return, much to Louis' excitement. He was lounging in their bedroom and had just gotten off the phone with Harry. His laptop was open and he was causally scrolling through news articles when—

Louis suddenly paused when he saw the title of an article that had Harry's name on it. He clicked on it and anxiously waited for it to load. The moment that it loaded, his jaw dropped.

_"Harry Styles: Up-and-coming model a cheater?"_

Louis felt himself freeze completely. His veins seemingly turned to ice within just seconds. He took a deep breath, trying to regain all control. He would always believe that Harry wouldn't cheat on him. But the fact an article thought that—

Louis couldn't help but scroll through the article. He couldn't bother reading the words but anxiously looked at the pictures. He felt a stiff jealousy overwhelmed him suddenly.

The picture was dark and fuzzy, clearing having been taken at an apparent club. Harry was sitting in a large, round booth with several other men on either side of him. This wasn't surprising at all for Louis to see, as he was used to men older than him being interested in Harry. Maybe it was his natural doll-face and bubbly personality. His boy was beautiful, but having others openly _flirt_ with Harry bothered the hell out of him.

Louis squinted at one particular picture only to realize that Harry was sitting in someone's lap, someone that certainly _wasn't_ Louis.

The questions itched under Louis' skin immediately with a pang of jealousy. Sudden fury _raged_ through him. He wanted to believe that it was just a misunderstanding, but he didn't know if it would be the truth. Why was Harry even at the club with those men in the first place? Why was he in  
_someone's_ lap?

Louis scrolled down through the rest of the pictures. The more he saw, the more the jealousy stirred inside of him. There was surely an explanation for this, but seeing his boy sit on another man's lap was something Louis didn't want to hear excuses about. Harry surely _knew_ what he was doing wrong.

Louis' first reaction was to call Harry and talk with him about it. He decided against it, figuring he could simply act like everything was okay until Harry returned to him tomorrow.

Louis closed the tab and shut off his laptop. Tomorrow he would give his boy the proper way of dealing with this situation: _ownership._

-

Louis went to work the next day, per usual. He knew that Harry's flight wouldn't come in until later that evening, which gave him plenty of time to think through his planned evening for Harry.

Harry contacted him earlier that morning to say that he was packing, but other than that, Louis hadn't heard a word. He still couldn't get the damn picture of _his_ baby sitting in another man's lap out of his mind. The thought of it made him see red. He just wanted to know _why._

As Louis sat at his desk with his glasses on and a mug of tea in his hand, he contemplated the entire situation. There was always the chance that it wasn't a big deal at all. Paparazzi had the tendency to catch everyone, Harry included, in the worst times. It was possible that it was the wrong moment and maybe there really _was_ a valid reason for Harry's actions.

The hot feeling still burned in Louis just at the thought. It didn't matter what had really happened there, Harry _still_ needed to be shown who really owned him.

A small sigh escaped Louis' lips. If all went as planned, Harry should arrive that evening just a little before Louis. Although the plan required Louis staying later at work, it would be worth it after he gives Harry very specific instructions.

Louis' thoughts broke as his phone buzzed from his desk. He picked it up and saw that he had a new message from Harry.

From: Baby :) xx  
_Just got to the airport :) Miss you lots. x_

Louis couldn't help but smile at Harry's words. He honestly couldn't wait for Harry to come home. He unlocked his phone and replied:

_Same to you baby. Text me when you arrive at the airport. Have a safe flight xx_

He set his phone down with a satisfied smile just at knowing that Harry had _no idea_ what he had in store for that night.

-

It was nearly eight already and Louis was completely exhausted. He had stayed at the office later to finish editing some articles in the magazine, but he also used it as an excuse to make sure that Harry had arrived back to their flat first. He had texted him just a few minutes previously to say that he was on the way, meaning he should make it home soon.

Louis closed his laptop and stood up from his chair to stretch out his stiff muscles. He slowly walked towards the large, floor to ceiling window with ease. He looked out over the large city of London from his place on one of the top floors of an office building. His eyes glazed over the bustling city and let his mind wander.

Of all of the things Louis had imagined, never did he expect to become a chief editor for a magazine and to date the world-famous model Harry Styles. But he _certainly_ never imagined one day that he would be anxiously awaiting a phone call from the top floor of an office building to tell _the_ Harry Styles to get himself dolled up and ready to wait for his Daddy to come home before he got fucked into the mattress.

Louis heard his phone buzz and he took a deep breath before he pulled his phone out of his pocket quickly. He answered it, but right as he opened his mouth to speak a rushed voice came out.

"Where are you?" Harry sounded slightly out of breath. "I'm home. Where are you at?"

Louis couldn't hold back his smirk. "Baby," he began, his voice sounded huskier than intended. "Daddy's still at the office."

They had just gotten on the phone and Louis was already calling himself Daddy. _Great._

Harry paused, now just his heavy breathing coming through the phone. Louis stared out the window at the large city, feeling his heart rate speed up a little.

"Oh," Harry finally responded. "When will you be home?" He paused again. "Daddy."

Louis chuckled, walking back towards his desk. "Daddy will be home soon, doll," he adjusted his tie with his free hand. "Will you do something for me?"

"Yes," Harry blurted out quickly. "Anything, Lou."

"I want you to call me Daddy or sir for the rest of the night," Louis told him strictly. "Nothing else or you will be punished. Do you understand?"

Louis visibly _heard_ Harry's breath hitch. "Yes, Daddy," his voice was rapidly turning slower and Louis couldn't believe that it was so damn _easy_ to wreck his boy.

"I want you to pick out your favorite pink collar from the chest," Louis instructed, placing a hand on his desk and feeling a sudden authority. "Put on your collar and get some lube to finger yourself. Get up to using three fingers, okay doll?" Louis could feel him getting hard at just the  
_thought_ of this.

"Yes," Harry squeaked, "sir," he added a moment later.

"Go get yourself ready for me then. Also, get out your vibrator and that pink rope that you like so much. Set all of them on the bed," Louis continued. "But, first, I want you to put on your favorite pink nightie and pink panties with your white stockings—"

"Daddy," Harry interrupted in a hot gasp. "Daddy, I-"

"Baby," Louis said coldly. "Don't interrupt me. Put on your pink lipstick and send me a pretty picture of you. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes, yes, Daddy, I can," Harry whimpered in reply. "I'm a good boy, Daddy."

Louis couldn't help but smile. "Yes, my darling, you are so good for me. Now, do as I instructed and I'll be home in about twenty minutes."

"Yes, sir," Harry said softly, then the line went dead.

Louis slid his phone back in his pocket with a satisfied grin. He grabbed his suit jacket, turned out the lights, and left the room.

-

Louis had been in the car for less than three minutes when his phone buzzed. He glanced down at it, only to see an in coming picture message from Harry.

From: Baby :) xx

He slide open his phone and clicked on the image and nearly gasped in surprise.

Harry sent a full-length mirror picture of him wearing exactly what Louis had told him to. The white stockings graced his thighs; pink, lace-trimmed panties were snug on his hips, his pink, v-neck, sheer nightie rested daintily on his torso to show off his pretty butterfly tattoo.

The entire picture was beautiful, and one of the biggest highlights was the bright lipstick filled in on Harry's lips. But to Louis, the best part of it was the pink leather collar that was around Harry's neck. Although not visible in the picture, he knew there was a small tag that read _daddy's princess_ on it. The tag was custom-made, of course.

Louis felt his pants immediately get tight but forced his eyes away from his phone to continue driving. His baby was at home looking like _that_ and was probably spread out on their bed, whining and begging for his Daddy to reach that one _special_ place-

Louis put his phone down and tried not to think about how beautiful Harry must look right now. He put his phone in the passenger seat to avoid temptation and went back to driving, but this time, he was fully hard in his pants.

-

Louis arrived home to find all the lights turned off in the lower part of the flat. He turned them on and shut the door behind him, not even bothering to call Harry's name and ask where he was.

Setting his workbag down on the couch, he took his time to head upstairs to their bedroom. He was almost _nervous_ to see Harry in such a state as he was expecting. He felt his heart rate speed up as he walked up the stairs at an easy pace, as though wanting to taunt Harry with every click his shoes made on the floor.

He walked down the long hallway, keeping his eyes focused on the closed bedroom door with light peaking out from the bottom. When he reached the door, he knocked.

A strangled moan answered the knock and out of his instinct, Louis' immediate reaction was that Harry might be hurt. He burst through the room frantically, immediately realizing his faults, and could only stare at the bed ahead, specifically at _Harry._

There he was, completely sprawled out on the bed like Louis could've only hoped for, but never expected him to look so _damn gorgeous._

His long, stocking-clad legs were spread out and he currently had the pink panties pushed to the side to fit 3 fingers up his ass. Soft moans fluttered weakly from his pink stained lips to make Louis feel weak in the knees. The sheer nightie dipped low in the front and showed off his small tummy, where his hard cock stood up prominently.

Louis felt as if he was frozen in the doorway with his pants rapidly feeling tighter. The pink collar was adorned on Harry's neck, and there was also one of his favorite Saint Laurent scarves around his eyes. Harry had _blindfolded_ himself.

"Daddy?" Harry's voice was high-pitched and so weak already. He was looking in the direction of Louis in utter confusion, as if he was only praying that it had been Louis to find him in this state.

"Angel," Louis nearly _choked._ "Fuck, princess," Louis shut the door and immediately came around to the bed, noting the pink vibrator, rope, and strawberry flavored lube beside Harry.

"Daddy—" Harry shamelessly rutted into the sheets while still fingering himself. His head was trying to lift in Louis' direction as though trying to sense just where he was.

"You're so beautiful," Louis couldn't help but palm at himself through his pants. He was there in a _suit and tie_ while Harry was over there in a _nightie and pink panties._ _Jesus fucking Christ._

"Budge over, baby," Louis told him, watching as Harry awkwardly scooted towards the middle of the bed, giving Louis room to lay back in his previous spot. Louis rested his back against the headboard easily.

"Tell me all of the colors," it was routine for Louis to ask this, of course. He knew there was a chance that he asked it too much or even too early, but he would rather play safe with his boy than ever have him get hurt. As of now, Harry has only ever called yellow once, thankfully.

"Green," Harry was still fingering himself as he talked, light pants escaping his lips. "Then there's yellow and red."

"Good, baby," Louis praised softly, reaching a hand over to feel the fabric of the nightie. "Never forget to give Daddy your colors."

Harry nodded. "Yes, Daddy."

Louis smiled. "Want to sit in my lap, darling?"

Harry's breath hitched. "Daddy, oh, god, please-"

"Shhh," Louis reached over and slid his arm across Harry's stomach so he was half lying on Harry. Although he expected a delayed reaction because he couldn't see, Louis leaned up to kiss his baby's bright pink lips.

Harry surrendered to the kiss, all the while keeping his finger buried deep inside of himself. Louis was careful not to collapse on him as he pulled away slowly.

"How about you sit in my lap and continue that, babydoll?" Louis resumed his position with his back against the headboard. Harry whined but proceeded to pull his fingers out.

Louis reached out to help Harry straddle him before helping him sit with his back to Louis' chest with his legs spread open. He whined and squirmed in Louis' lap, and Louis could only grunt as Harry's bum sat right on his bulge.

"It's okay, babe," Louis coaxed his thighs open more and kept his own legs straight. "You can continue, Daddy's got you."

Harry's fingers trailed back down to his hole and he moved the panties to the side. Louis watched in amazement until he took his own hand to hold the panties, letting Harry have easier access to finger himself. Using his free hand, he gripped tightly onto Harry's soft tummy through the cloth of the sheer nightie, purposely avoiding his cock.

Louis watched as Harry entered two fingers in himself, little pants leaving his lips as he pressed himself tighter against Louis. He tipped his head back the more he stretched himself open, allowing his collar to rub against Louis' shirt. Louis gripped him tighter.

"You love this, don't you pup?" Louis whispered right in his ear. He played with the lace panties that he was still holding to the side as he moved forward to leave a love bite right on Harry's jaw. The boy made a startled groan at the movement but focused on adding a third finger.

Louis kissed Harry's jaw and watched as Harry slid in a third finger. Harry's cock was hard against his stomach and freely leaked, getting some onto the nightie. Harry let out a strangled moan as he suddenly began grinding back on Louis' bulge.

"No, baby," Louis told him, digging his nails into his tummy. "That's enough."

"Daddy—" Harry squirmed blindly as he pulled his fingers out and allowed Louis to help him roll onto his side next to the bed again, his collar jingling. He looked helplessly in Louis' direction, his face showing slight fear. "Daddy—I'm sorry—"

"Shhh angel," Louis reached to pet his thigh. "It's all right. Want Daddy to play with you for a little bit?"

"Yes, sir," Harry licked his lips, spreading his legs apart.

"Want Daddy to use your pretty pink vibrator?" Louis hopped off the bed while still speaking to Harry to take off his clothes. His cock was so hard to the point it was nearly painful to be tucked away in his pants.

As he looked back at the bed, Louis immediately noticed that one of Harry’s hands was slowly moving to touch his hard cock and he was quick to slap it away.

"No touching," Louis snapped. "Do you need to be tied up, princess?"

"Lou—" Harry sobbed helplessly, squirming more. "Fuck—"

"Sir," Louis interrupted with a coldness in his voice, "or Daddy. Don't call me anything else, princess. Need me to tie you up before I continue?"

"Please," Harry shamelessly writhed against the sheets. Louis saw his pre-come smearing onto the nightie freely.

"Color?" Louis asked.

"Green, Daddy, green," Harry said immediately.

Louis nodded before taking the rope and crawling over to Harry. He paused when he reached the spot next to him.

"Mind if I take off your nightie?" Louis asked him, almost feeling bad about it because of how pretty Harry looked in it.

"It's fine," Harry responded, his voice sounded incredibly fucked out and higher than usual. Louis smirked at his tone.

Carefully, Louis helped Harry out of the nightie before throwing it onto the floor carelessly. Next, he took a hold of his wrists and placed them together. He put his arms above his head and began to tie to pink rope to the bed swiftly, making sure not to tie it too tight.

"What's your color, baby?" Louis examined his work,deciding that it was loose enough.

"Green," Harry licked his lips.

"Green, what?" Louis teased.

"Daddy," Harry added. "My color is green, sir."

Louis smiled and crawled back down to Harry's spread legs where he grabbed the vibrator and remote. He glanced up at Harry for just a brief moment, and _God_ was he a _sight._ His flushed cheeks and being blindfolded by one of his own scarves with his wrists tied above his head. Then those damn panties with the white stockings. Not to mention the _collar._

"Please—" Harry whimpered. Louis couldn't help but smile at how Harry was always such a good boy for Louis.

"Please, what?" Louis asked teasingly. He wanted Harry to call him Daddy and show Louis that no one else owned him. Only _Louis_ could wreck Harry like this.

"Sir," Harry whined. "Please, sir."

"Good boy," Louis praised. "I'm going to take your panties off, all right, pup?"

Harry threw his head back and let out a whine. "Yes," he licked his swollen lips. "Yes, Daddy."

"Lift your hips, baby," Louis requested, helping Harry get the lace panties from his hips until he could slide them down his stocking-clad thighs. He threw the panties in the general direction of where the nightie was on the floor.

Louis quickly grabbed the lube from next to Harry andpoured some onto the vibrator, accidentally spilling some on the sheets. He positioned himself in between Harry's thighs, lining the toy right up to his hole.

Slowly, he began to push the vibrator inside, watching with his breath held as Harry clenched and unclenched around the girth of it. He went slow, hearing how Harry's already unsteady breathing turned into hot pants.

"All right?" Louis slowly pushed it forward more as Harry moaned obscenely.

"More, more," Harry arched his back a little off the bed. "Put it in, Daddy,  
_please."_

Louis nodded, following up on Harry's request. He pushed the vibrator in more to help Harry adjust to the size of it. The vibrator wasn't all that long, but it was _thick._

Louis finally pushed the toy in until it reached the base. He looked up at Harry, who was panting hard, and thought about how _no one_ could do this to Harry. Louis held this power that no one else could touch. It was all a sense of pride, really.

"Color, darling?" Louis asked. He never thought he could ask too many times, especially consider Harry's current state.

"Green," Harry said immediately. "Please, Daddy."

Louis rubbed his thigh soothingly before sinking his hand lower to touch the stockings that trailed up his legs. If there was one thing Louis was confident in, it was that he definitely had the prettiest boy in the entire world with no contest. Harry was _his._

Louis moved his hands to slowly begin fucking Harry with the object, watching his every move as beautiful moans escape his lips. Louis could see his wrists straining against the tied rope and the sweat covering his torso where his hard untouched cock laid.

"Ready for me to turn it on?" Harry gave a muffled groan, making Louis smile and shake his head. "Words, babydoll."

"Daddy-" It seemed to be the only word Harry was even _capable_ of saying when he was in this state, not that Louis really minded.

"Remember your colors," Louis reminded him as he reached over to grab the remote. He kept his eyes trained on Harry, simply waiting for his reaction as he turned the vibrator on low.

Harry let out a sort of strangled noise, arching his back off the bed just a little, small gasps coming out of his pink lips. Louis set the remote down and immediately pushed the vibrator even further into Harry.

"Lou- fuck, _Daddy,_ shi- Lou, oh my god-" Harry babbled as he strained hard against the rope, lifting his hips up in a weak attempt to control the pressure. Louis knew the vibrator was getting closer to his prostate if he just angled it in that _one spot._

"Want me to find your special spot, angel?" Louis spoke his thoughts out loud. "Want Daddy to make you feel good? Do you deserve it, H?"

"Daddy!" Harry cried out loudly. "'M so full- oh my _god-"_

Using his free hand, Louis gripped Harry's hip as he pushed the vibrator even further inside Harry. Harry was crying behind the blindfold, Louis knew this. His cheeks were flushed with a rosy red and his pants had turned into wracked sobs.

Louis moved the vibrator up just a _tiny_ bit towards Harry stomach when suddenly his boy all but _screamed._

Louis' first reaction was to pull out and jump onto Harry to make sure his baby was okay, but suddenly Harry's sobs echoed in the room as he arched his back.

"There!" Harry cried out loudly. "Fucking— _theretherethere-"_

Louis let out a shaky breath. "Give me your color?"

"Green," Harry strained more against the rope so hard Louis knew he would have rope burn from it. "Fuck, Daddy-"

"Did Daddy find your sweet spot, pup?" Louis pushed the vibrator back in, relishing in the cry that Harry emitted as he began to produce short thrusts with the object. "You like this?"

"I need to come, fuck-" Harry threw his head back. "Please let me come, sir."

Louis nudged his prostate again with the vibrator, making Harry cry even more. He gripped his hips so tightly there were sure to be bruises later.

"No," Louis swallowed, keeping up his movements of hitting Harry's prostate with the vibrator as he continued speaking almost casually. "No, baby, not until you tell me I'm the only one who can make you feel this good. Is your Daddy the only one?"

"Yes," Harry sobbed even louder. "My Daddy, fuck, I'm so close-"

Louis nudged his prostate harder. "Not even other men who you like to sit in the laps of while you’re away from your Daddy?"

There was a small pause of silence from Harry and maybe Louis should've regretted his words, but he didn't _at all._ He desperately wanted to see Harry's reaction.

"I- what?" Harry asked breathlessly, seeming surprised. "Sir, I-"

"Am I the only one who can make you feel this good?" Louis growled again. Suddenly, lost in a fit of pride and anger, he grabbed the remote and turned the setting up on high.

Harry let out a _scream_ and Louis' eyes widened as he realized what he had just done and that he could've just seriously _hurt_ Harry. He didn't even ask Harry if it was okay but before Louis could lower the speed, Harry was coming all over his stomach.

Fear struck through Louis as he saw just how _hard_ Harry was crying all of a sudden. He turned the vibrator off and slowly began to pull it out. He tossed the vibrator to the side and he quickly crawled up to Harry's side as thoughts kept swimming in his head that he had just _hurt_ his baby with his own anger.

Louis reached up and untied the rope, listening to Harry's pitiful sobs ringing through his ears. He ignored his own hard cock at the sound of his baby's cries. He threw the rope to the side before going to untie Harry's blindfold.

He took off the blindfold swiftly and finally met Harry's eyes for the first time since he had gotten home. They looked like green glass under the red swelling that surrounded them from his tears. A pang of guilt flooded Louis as he pulled the crying boy into his arms.

"I'm so sorry-" Louis pulled him close to his chest and kissing his hair, ignoring the come that was on Harry's stomach that was then smearing on him. He made sure that the collar didn't choke Harry as he brought him closer. "Baby, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to- I fucked up and almost hurt you, dear _God-"_

Harry looked up at Louis with his wide, doe eyes. His gentle innocence made Louis' heart _ache._ There was a long pause where their eyes simply met in a painful silence, giving Harry time to reduce his tears into small sniffles. Louis wanted to _cry_ at the sight of him.

"It's okay, Lou," Harry said gently but tiredly a minute later. "I fucked up."

"Baby, no-" Louis weakly protested but Harry kept shaking his head.

"I know why you're mad," Harry went on. "I was drunk when it happened. I went out for drinks with some friends and their friends and Ben pulled me into his lap," Harry sighed. "I swear on my life that I climbed off right after it happened, I guess the paps just beat me to it."

Louis took in Harry's words and finally felt himself breathe. Harry _knew_ he had been upset and Harry _wasn't_ hurt by Louis' moment of anger. He held Harry closer against his chest.

"I'm so sorry," Harry apologized. "I didn't even remember it until I saw the pictures."

Louis shook his head. "It's fine," he sighed. "I was just a little confused by it, no harm done, love."

Harry leaned up to kiss Louis' cheek and Louis smiled. He was thankful, so _incredibly_ thankful that he had a perfect relationship with his boy. Harry trusted Louis to be his Dom but also knew when to slow things down and talk through things such as this. Louis was _so lucky_ to have Harry as his.

"Did I hurt you?" Louis was slightly scared to ask. He had assumed if he had hurt Harry that he would've said something before.

"Not at all," Harry answered easily. "I suppose I was just a little surprised, was all. I always feel so full," he said as he began to kiss Louis' jaw. "Kinda want to be full with something else right now."

From the way their bodies had been tangled, Harry's half hard cock hadn't quite been touching Louis' until he purposely shifted his hips, letting them rub together.

"Baby," Louis groaned. "Are you sure-"

"Positive," Harry wiggled against him. "I'm okay and I want you."

Louis immediately flipped Harry over onto his back, seeing the boy grin up at him as he pushed their lips together. Harry bent his knees so Louis lay between his spread legs before he started a slow grind.

Harry moved his head out of the way to break the kiss. "I kinda want to ride you," he said before Louis had a chance to open his mouth and ask him. He nodded, manoeuvringhimself so he laid down flat on the bed in order for Harry to straddle him.

Harry climbed on top of Louis swiftly, his collar jingling as he did so. He straddled Louis' chest backgrounds with his bum facing Louis, causing the older man to groan. Harry was quick to grab the lube and slick up Louis' cock before tossing it to the side.

"Careful, baby," Louis reached forward to hold Harry's hips as Harry balanced above his cock until the tip caught on his hole. Slowly, Harry sank down on his cock until he bottomed out snugly in Louis' lap.

"Fuck," Louis groaned, squeezing Harry's hips. "I just fucked you open with a vibrator how the hell are you still so damn tight-"

Harry quickly went to work in rocking his hips slowly, making Louis want to completely lose it at how teasing his boy was. It took every amount of strength in Louis not to start fucking up inside of Harry at the torturous sound of his nametag slapping against the leather of his collar. Louis restrained himself, figuring that after the incident from earlier, Harry deserved to be in charge _somewhat._

Harry began to pick up his pace then. He rotated in little swivels of his hips to small bounces on Louis' cock. He was such a _sight_ was the thing though. His back was shiny with sweat and his long, curly hair bounced up and down with every move that he made.

"Daddy," Harry moaned loudly. "Feels so good."

"Yeah, baby," Louis gripped his hips tighter and gritted his teeth. He had been waiting for so long to come and with his gorgeous boy bouncing on his cock, Louis was _so_ close. "You're so tight, pup."

Harry threw his head back and let out a small cry as Louis hit his prostate right on. It nearly made Louis cringe at how _sensitive_ and just how _swollen_ it must be, but at how determined Harry was to find his high in utter pleasure.

"'M already close," Harry told him as he began doing a different rhythm of bounces. This time, he lifted himself almost completely off of Louis' cock before bringing himself back down.

"Fuck," Louis watched as his cock _obscenely_ split Harry open with every bounce. He moved one of his hands that was placed on Harry's hips to squeeze his bum, watching it jiggle every time it came in contact with Louis' hips.

"Daddy, I'm so close-" Harry slammed himself down in a rhythm now, nearly making Louis choke at the sight of it. Harry's collar was jingling loudly now too. Louis was quick to slap at Harry's bum before gripping his hips firmly again.

"Don't come," Louis instructed, feeling himself get closer and closer with every swivel of Harry's hips. "Let me come, baby, then I'll eat you out. Does that sound okay?"

Harry whined in response. "Yes-" he cried out as Louis hit his prostate again. _"Yesyesyes-"_

Louis gripped Harry's love handles tightly and bucked up _hard,_ making Harry scream and arch his back in pleasure as he bounced on Louis' cock even harder. Louis came with a cry, helping Harry bounce on him as he came deep inside of his boy.

Louis hardly had any time to recover after he came, for Harry immediately hopped off his cock and scooted backwards with his bum right in Louis' face. Reaching his hands out to grip Harry's bum, Louis scooted Harry even closer towards his face until his leaking hole was just a few inches from his mouth. Harry remained in his position on all fours, making Louis lift his head up to meet Harry halfway so he wasn't _quite_ smothering him into the pillow.

Louis spread Harry's bum cheeks as he licked inside of him, tasting his own come leaking out of his boy. He heard Harry whine and buck back against his face as if trying to ride it, but Louis held him steady.

Reaching around, Louis used one of his hands to jerk Harry off as he continued licking him out. He licked deeper and deeper inside of Harry while jerking him off at the same rhythm.

He was so focused and lost on eating Harry out that it nearly came as a surprise when Harry cried out loudly and all but began to grind on his face as he came over his stomach.

Harry crawled off Louis almost immediately and fell down on the spot next to him with a tired groan. Louis blinked rapidly and let his head sink back into the pillows, desperately trying to catch his own breath. 

There was a long pause before Harry turned onto his side to face Louis. "I'm sorry again," he said, licking his lips. "About the thing, with, uh, me and Ben."

Louis was on the verve of asking who the actual _fuck_ Ben was when he realized that he must've been the mysterious man who had the pleasure of a drunk Harry being in his lap, even just for a moment.

"I'm sorry I got so worried," Louis said back. "I know you wouldn't cheat, it's just-"

"No, no," Harry interrupted. "You had a reason to. My actions were wrong and I'm sorry."

Louis smiled, turning on his side to mirror Harry. No matter how hard he tried, it was still painfully difficult to look Harry in the eyes when he had a collar on. "We're all good, my love. I'm glad you're home."

"Me too," Harry grinned. "I even bought a few things in Paris too."

Louis arched his eyebrows. "For me?" He asked confusedly, feeling even more lost as Harry got off the bed and walked towards his suitcase in the corner.

"Well," Harry dug into a suitcase pocket, clearly looking for something. "In a way, I suppose."

Louis sat up on the bed. "What?" He asked.

He watched as Harry pulled something out of the pocket and stood up to come back to the bed. Louis saw him lay out six different colored panties on the bed, all of various colors and material types. His breath hitched immediately.

"Would you like a show later, Daddy?" Harry grinned, clearly enjoying Louis' reaction.

"Fuck," Louis said breathlessly. "You're something else, aren't you?"

"I'm yours, Daddy," Harry smiled. "Always."

-

And if Harry strutted around their living room and modeled his new panties with his pretty Victoria's Secret angel wings while Louis sat on the couch in his suit, drinking wine that night, then no one had to know.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments/kudos(: i appreciate all feedback xx


End file.
